bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Stop Dancing 'Til The Curtains Fall
Don't Stop Dancing 'Til The Curtains Fall'' is a song performed by Gina in The Stopped Show in BoJack 's mind when he was under the influence of painkillers during ''The Showstopper'''' in [[Season 5|'Season 5']].'' A version of the song is reprised in the penultimate episode ''The View from Halfway Down'' and is performed by Sarah Lynn in [[Season 6|'Season 6']].' Lyrics ''The Showstopper version This version was sung by Gina Cazador in The Showstopper, episode 11, '''Season 5. :Life is a never-ending show, my friend, A twisting-turning, ever-bending show. The audience is everyone you know, my friend; Leave them with a smile when you go! :You can bet, that you're a star, so don't forget How fun you are! Get up there and give it your all And don't stop dancing, don't stop dancing 'til the curtains fall! :You are a rotten little cog, mon frère; Spun by forces you don't understand! Living is a bitter nasty slog, mein herr; Why not sell your sadness as a brand? :Paint your face and brush your mane and find someplace to cut your pain To portions we can buy at the mall! And don't stop dancing— no you can't stop dancing 'til the curtains fall! Aw shucks! :Today's the day you've got the spark and find the way to make your mark and get your tiny name on that wall :So don't stop dancing, baby don't stop spinnin'! Don't stop beltin' buddy; now we're winnin'! Grief consumes you but you just keep grinnin'! The ache becomes you and it's just beginnin'! Don't stop dancin' Nothing's certain but the curtain! The View from Halfway Down version This version was sung by Sarah Lynn in The View from Halfway Down, episode 15, [[Season 6|'Season 6']]. :Life is a never-ending show, old sport. Except the minor detail that it ends. The overture's a lifetime but the show is short, Here with all your family and friends. :You run the race, You blurt your lines, they put your face on shirts and shrines, and giant signs a thousand feet tall. And don’t stop dancing, don’t stop dancing 'til the curtain call. :Shows are a never-ending life of course. A silhouette that stays when you are gone. What use is the struggle and the strife, old horse? End it and your legacy lives on. :The chatter stops, the crowd departs, a needle drops, the music starts. A song you taught me when I was small. Don’t stop dancing. Don’t stop dancing... Trivia *Series creator Raphael Bob-Waksberg stated on Twitter https://twitter.com/RaphaelBW/status/1068954593831178240?s=20 the song was inspired by **"Get Happy" from [[Wikipedia:Summer Stock| 'Summer Stock]], including Judy Garland's outfit from the sequence. **"''There’ll Be Some Changes Made" from ''All That Jazz. **"Cabaret" from the movie musical of the same name. **"Nowadays" from [[Wikipedia:Chicago (2002 film)|'''''Chicago]]. **"Friend Like Me" from [[Wikipedia:Aladdin (1992 Disney film)|''Aladdin'']] *Many parts of this song reference the reality of entertainment, how a celebrity must persist on becoming more and more popular even during stressful times, and how their work is never done until the curtain falls (they perish). **BoJack had to continue working even when losing his friend Herb. He even continued work after destroying a friendship with Charlotte. **Gina had to continue work even after being assaulted and almost killed by BoJack, and she even needed to settle the incident unjustly in order to continue her work as an actress. References Category:Songs Category:Media